Jess' Twilight Romance
by ThePrettyUnpredictable
Summary: Jess reads Twilight, all while thinking about her situation with Becker. Can the book and her way of expressing her feelings bring the two together when Becker finally realizes that he's found his girl?


**A/N: Hey everyone. This is just a story about Jess, reading Twilight. However it is not entirely based on her reading it. More based on romance between Jess and Becker.**

"Twilight?" Jess asked herself as she stood at a shelf in the library. So, apparently, it wasn't just a movie as she had thought before. It looked alright… nothing too special, until she read the blurb which revealed to her that the book was a vampire romance. Romance had her, and she took the book out, and immediately began to read it. She started reading it in the library, where she was most likely to concentrate.

Jess' phone rang, and it's ring, let her know that the call was from Abby. She'd assigned different ring tones for different people on her contact list. She answered and, on what was supposed to be her day off, unless there was an anomaly, she was called into work to guide the team.

Jess hurried off to the ARC, and got to work, guiding the team around the anomaly site, and helped them with navigation. Everyone came back unharmed, and safe, which was always a good thing, unless it was Helen Cutter that they were talking about. After they'd finished the task, Jess went straight back to reading the book that she had just checked out of the library.

"She's been like that 3 hours straight." Abby said, motioning over to Jess as she spoke to Connor, who wasn't really paying any attention to his fiancé. Abby hit his arm and pointed at Jess.

"She's reading, let her be." Connor said, concentrating, reading his own book which was about the structure of Earth.

Becker suddenly appeared as if out of no where in the hub, and as if Jess had magical senses, her head snapped directly in the direction of the captain. She smiled at him briefly before returning to her book, and at this Becker frowned.

He approached Connor and Abby. "What's her deal?" Becker asked, his eyes moving as if to point at Jess.

"She found this 'Fantastic book' in the library and it's been all she's been interested in for the past 3 hours." Abby said, repeating what Jess had said when Abby had called her earlier.

Becker nodded. That had explained why Jess hadn't initiated a conversation with him, like the cheery brunette usually did.

However, what no one knew was that Jess wasn't reading the book because it interested her. She was replacing the names of the two protagonists with her own and Becker's names. The book, Twilight, was about Bella (a human) and Edward (a vampire) finding each other through high school. Of course, high school in her mind was now replaced by the ARC.

Becker was now (in the book) a mysterious vampire. The description, mysterious, could be used on Becker on a certain level, but it was more likely to be distant. Although Jess had a closer friendship with Becker than most people had, he was still rather distant with her as well. This was something she wanted to change.

However, the character of Bella, almost fit her, almost. Bella was described as rather clumsy and squeamish at certain things, rather similar to herself.

Whilst reading, Jess was completely unaware that Becker was standing next to her, watching her carefully. "So." Becker spoke up, making Jess jump ever so slightly. "What are you reading there?" Becker asked, taking the book from Jess' hands, and looking at the title page. "Twilight." he read. "Ooooh, fantastic." he teased, causing Jess to frown like an angry child who wanted her sweets back.

"Give me my book back." she growled, standing up, trying to reach the book which Becker was now holding out of her reach. "Becker, give it to me!" she exclaimed, hiding a slight giggle as he handed it back to her.

"Is the book good?" Becker asked. He'd heard people say it was the most horrendous book ever.

"Meh, it's average." Jess responded, turning a page as she spoke.

Becker sighed. Deciding that he wasn't going to get much more out of Jess, he left her alone once again, returning to Abby and Connor.

That night, Abby snuck into Jess' room while she was asleep and stole the book for a couple of minutes, using a torch to flick through the pages. Although Jess was always a keen reader, she had never been this attached to a book before. At the back, she found wedged in the spine a piece of paper which had notes scrawled all over it. It looked as if Jess had been trying to rewrite the novel as her own, only in sentences that were originally written by the author, the words, 'ARC', 'Becker', and 'Jess' were written in the place of other words. Abby grinned to herself.

When morning came, Abby smiled at Jess, which Jess took as a friendly smile, which it was… in ways.

Connor was also acting rather overly-Connor-ly today. For one, he was more cheery than usual, and he was teasing Jess more and more about Becker.

Suddenly, it dawned on her. They'd seen her notes in the back of the book. Whether it have been when she was writing them, or when they had been written and placed in the back of the book, it didn't matter, but the problem was, that they had seen them in the first place.

"So, did you see a man in black watching you while he thought you were sleeping last night?" Abby teased, as Connor sniggered whilst eating a slice of toast, causing crumbs to fly everywhere. He was honestly as messy as a baby.

"I don't know what you mean." Jess lied, dismissing Abby's immaturity.

"I believe Abby means your fantasy of Becker watching you sleep." Connor interrupted, before Abby had a chance to say anything else. Abby face-palmed as Connor said this, as it was immediately obvious now that Abby had deliberately read Jess' private notes.

"Don't worry Jess. I'm not going to tell anyone. I think it's cute that you're fantasizing about Becker… in this… awkward… kind of creepy way."

Jess smiled awkwardly, nodding.

At work, Jess repeatedly bumped into Becker, and each time the young field co-ordinator couldn't help but blush. She barely even talked to Becker at all, and so she didn't dig herself a deep hole to climb out of.

She left early, to avoid any further encounters, and had Connor cover the ADD in case of an alert, something he was always willing to do for his flat mate.

Jess couldn't stop thinking about Becker and what would happen between them if he stopped being such an emotional retard, or she, stopped acting like a shy little school girl with a crush. But that's exactly what she was. A girl with a crush. She sighed, noticing that she'd sat that for minutes, thinking about one thing- one person. Jess started the car and was about to drive home, hoping to find time to finish her book, when she realised, she hadn't taken the book out of the ARC with her.

She checked her bag, and all over the car, even going under the seats to see if she could find it. No… it wasn't there, and she had taken it from her house this morning. Annoyed that she had to go back inside her workplace, she growled to herself. Or was it a hiss? Okay, never mind. Jess got out of the car, to see Becker leaving the ARC. He spotted her and waved the book in the air, as if to say he had found it.

'Oh crap, what if he found the notes.' Jess thought, her face heating slightly. She threw a smile at Becker, which he returned, as he began walking toward her. He seemed normal, not like he'd found something he wasn't supposed to find in the book. Then the most unexpected, most embarrassing thing that could have happened just then, happened. The notes came loose from the back of the book, falling to the car park's floor. Hoping Becker hadn't noticed, she kept a close eye on the notes, but he had, and it was too late. Seeing what he was about to do, Jess quickly ran and picked up the loose pieces of paper which were beginning to disperse from where they had landed. She'd written more in the hours that she'd been supposed to be working, obviously.

"Here, let me help you." Becker offered, already going after a piece of paper.

"No, no, it's fine, I'll get them, you get back to work." Jess insisted, hurrying to get the papers before he tried to.

"Jess…"

"I said, it's fine." she said with force and he raised his hands in defeat, handing her the book back and heading back to the ARC. Opening the door, Becker saw one of the pieces of paper had flown away from the rest and he bent down to pick it up. He couldn't help but smile at what he saw. Both his and Jess' names scrawled across the pink note paper. He folded it, and put it in his pocket, not wanting Jess to know that he had after all picked up one of the papers. Becker didn't need to be lectured by Jess for disobeying orders.

Back in the ARC, Abby was making herself a quick cup of coffee. Becker had startled her when he had opened the door, and she noticed he seemed happier than he usually was around the ARC. "So, you're a happy soldier today, I see?" she teased, stirring the contents of the mug in front of her. He smirked.

"You could say that." he responded, taking out a piece of paper, which to Abby looked a lot like Jess' note paper. The same paper she had written those notes about Becker on. She grinned.

"Anything Jess related?" Abby asked, looking at her soldier friend with knowing eyes. He scowled at her jokingly and nodded, the corners of his mouth once again turning into a smile.

"You can't tell her I found her notes." Becker said, almost pleading Abby, as he handed her the piece of paper.

She turned away from him. "I don't need that paper. I knew already." Abby said simply, turning around to look at him once again and shrugging as Connor and Matt entered the break room.

Connor kissed Abby on the cheek, which made Becker's smile grow further, causing Matt to speak up.

"What's up with you today, mate? Earlier you were grumpy as anything, and now you're grinning like an idiot."

Becker shrugged. Now knowing that Jess was thinking about him, he thought that what Connor and Abby had together, could be the same for Jess and himself. Only if he had the courage to risk their friendship and try to start a relationship, which he didn't think he was ready for. At least not yet.

But then again, he'd done everything to protect Jess, risking the rest of the team's lives to save hers when she was bitten by that prehistoric beetle and needed adrenaline, and he'd rushed to her and Lester when there was a creature incursion in the ARC. Maybe he was ready. If he was able to put her before everyone else, he was ready to take the next step. Maybe she was the one that he'd been waiting for. He didn't know that he was the one she'd been waiting for.

Back at Jess' flat, Jess was sat silent, reading on the couch. She'd been like that for a good hour since she'd got home. She'd recovered from the close shave with Becker and her notes, but something was still bothering her. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She sighed, unable to concentrate any longer and turned on her laptop, hoping it would boot up quick enough so she could open up Netflix and watch the movie of Twilight.

Just as the small computer was loading it's opening page, there was a knock at the door. Expecting it to be Connor, as he usually forgot his keys, she got up, hurrying towards the door. "You're home earl- Oh." she said, before she was greeted with the sight of Becker in front of her. She smiled at him timidly. "Hi. I thought you were Connor…" she explained, opening the door further so he could come in.

Becker nodded. "Jess…" he started.

"Am I in trouble or something?" she asked, looking worried for a second.

"No. No. Why would you be?" He said, shutting the door behind him as he entered Jess' home.

She shrugged. "I always feel like I've done something wrong. If you come to my house like this and just say my name rather than a simple greeting I feel like you're going to tell me off, or yell at me or something. Wait, did I lock you out of the armoury, and Connor's left the ADD? Because if I did, I'm sorry and I can open it back up for you… or show you how if you want to do it yourself… but it's probably better for me to-' she was cut off by Becker's lips being pressed against hers. Too shocked to kiss back, Becker pulled away, wondering if he had done something wrong.

"You were rambling." he told her, smiling at the young brunette in front of him, who was now also smiling at him.

Jess shrugged. "Just kiss me again." she said quietly, backing on to the back of the couch as Becker did as she said.

He'd wasted so much time unnecessarily, and so had she, all because of the fear of rejection.

As Becker stood there, kissing the girl he used to know only as a friend and a colleague, he was completely blind and death to the rest of his surroundings. He hadn't even noticed the cheering from both Connor and Abby who were now standing in the doorway of the flat.

This was love.

**A/N: And there it was. I don't think it was that hot, but you know, it is what it is. R&R. :D **


End file.
